Recently, as a product possible to make propaganda and advertisement of articles of commerce and service in a restricted space, “POP (point of purchase) products” has been variously developed for making the articles of commerce and the like prominent and for exciting consumers' interest to purchase. In the POP products, there has been provided products so designed as to paste the articles on a board or to clamp the articles with clips, as an article support to exhibit, for example, the articles of commerce for POP.
However, in the aforementioned conventional article support for POP, visitors can not observe the articles with care by taking them in their hand, and the board is stained with adhesives or so during the application in the case of pasting the articles on the board. Furthermore, there is inconvenience of limitation in the articles to be exhibited according to the structure of the clips in the case of clamping the articles with the clips.